de la mort à la vie
by raito hana
Summary: Si tu meurs alors je disparaitrais avec toi...


_**Petit OS qui m'est venu lorsque je regardais ( encore ) les OAV de tubasa shunraiki ^^.**_

_**Disclamer : Fye et Kurogane ne sont pas à moi TT_TT. *déprime ***_

* * *

**de la mort à la vie**

Je suis à coté de toi, ton corps est recouvert de rouge, une couleur qui habituellement te va si bien à toi le guerrier aux yeux carmins. Mais en ce jour elle n'a jamais parut aussi cruelle à mes yeux, car au lieu de représenter la vie s'écoulant, elle ne fait que signifier la mort qui se rapproche un peu plus et qui va bientôt emporter ton âme loin de moi. Lorsque nous avions atterri à Céles je savais que cela aurait des circonstances fâcheuses, et quand ton regard avait croisé celui de mon roi, j'étais terrifié car j'avais compris que mon passé allait remonter à la surface, qu'en plus d'avoir perdu tout ce qui m'était cher, j'allais devoir affronter ta colère. Tu allais me détester pour tout ce que j'avais pu faire, tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que je suis encore à présent , un monstre sanguinaire, un être maudit qui avait souillé tant de cœurs. Quand la vérité fut mise à nue j'attendais que tu me punisses, que tu me blesses autant que j'avais pu le faire avec toi.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

A la place tu avais asséné le coup fatal à Ashura, et par ce geste tu m'avais fait comprendre quelque chose qui m'avais échappé jusque là, tu tenais à moi, malgré mon statut de traitre. Je me souvins soudainement d'une phrase que tu avais prononcé à Tokyo. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas vivre dans le passé, mais dans le présent. Alors que je voyais le corps sans vie de Fye je rendis compte que je ne voulais plus le ressusciter pour cette raison, Il était trop tard pour lui, je le savais depuis toujours sans vouloir l'admettre. Personne même en le désirant ardemment non personne ne pouvait réaliser le souhait de réanimer les être chers disparut ...

Mon frère devait reposer en paix et moi je devais commencer à vivre.

La dimension de Céles se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et si je ne faisais rien nous allions tous mourir. Je cédais une partie de ma magie mais ce ne fut pas assez. Kurogane, tu allais périr avec moi, j'allais une fois de plus t'emporter en enfer...

Soudain une lumière éclatante se fraya un chemin dans cette boucle infernale. Malgré cela je ne pouvais vous rejoindre, ce monde allait se refermer avec moi...Je fis la dernière chose dont j'étais capable, je te suppliais de partir, je vis alors que tu étais sur le point de me lâcher, et je me permis un sourire, il m'importait peu que je disparaisse car tout ceux que j'aimais allait être en sécurité.

Rapidement mon sourire fit place à l'effroi, tu avais sacrifié ton bras, pour que je ne sombre pas, pour que je m'envole vers cette douce clarté à tes coté.

Pendant que nous la traversâmes la terreur s'empara de mon être, et si tu ne survivais pas à tes blessures...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes tu n'étais plus conscient, et ton corps inerte avait foulé le sol.

J'étais anéanti, Pourquoi m'avais-tu sauvé au péril de ta propre vie ? Pourquoi ? Des sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge, des larmes troublèrent ma vue, et je restais ainsi à genoux près de ton corps, comme un vassal devant son défunt roi .

Tu allais mourir, et ma vie sans toi n'ayant aucun sens j'allais te rejoindre …

Alors que le désespoir avait obscurci mon âme à un point inimaginable, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai et me retrouvais devant une jeune fille dont je connaissais le visage sans jamais l'avoir réellement rencontré. J'avais devant les yeux la princesse Tomoyo, . Elle était là, comme une représentation onirique de la réalité, car non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, le sort ne pouvait pas être assez sadique pour t'avoir ramené dans ton monde d'origine alors que tu allais bientôt nous quitter. Je continuais de la regarder, la suppliant silencieusement de me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que j'allais me réveiller dans quelques instants et que je pourrais croiser à nouveau ton regard de feu, mais la princesse ne dit mot.

Je baissai alors les yeux me préparant à sombrer dans les abysses de ma propre souffrance.

-Tout ira bien, Kurogane ne va pas mourir.

Je relevai la tête subitement et croisai à nouveau le regard violet de la jeune fille, celui-ci s'était teinté d'espoir et il régnait en elle une aura tellement lumineuse que je m'y laissai happer. En cet instant je savais au plus profond de mon âme qu'elle ne mentait pas, car une personne comme elle ne pouvait agir ainsi même par pitié, cette jeune fille après tout était celle que tu servirai jusque la mort et bien plus encore. Tu avais toujours eu une confiance aveugle en elle et ce même lorsque celle-ci t'avait chassé de chez toi, tu continuais de clamer à qui voulais l'entendre qu'elle seule pouvait t'arrêter si elle le désirait. Alors moi aussi, je voulais la croire les yeux fermés, moi aussi je voulais espérer qu'en ce monde il y avait une personne aussi digne de confiance. Et alors qu'elle m'intimait de me lever je fis une dernière chose avant de répondre à son ordre, je rapprochais mes lèvres de ton front et et les laissèrent l'effleurer.

Kurogane j'attendrai des jours des heures et mêmes des années ton réveil s'il le faut, et lorsque je croiserai à nouveau ton regard qui m'as tant de fois fait chavirer je te ferai comprendre une chose que tu m'a apprise et qui aura fait prendre un sens nouveau à mon existence.

À présent je veux vivre et non mourir pour toi, alors s'il te plait ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir pensé ainsi...


End file.
